Unexplainable
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: This is from a story I wrote a while ago called "Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons". It's a StargateLost World crossover. Hope you enjoy! Please rr!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost World and Stargate SG-1 or nay of the characters. I do, however, own Trisana Fox and the plot.

(A/N: You can read my Stargate series fic entitled: "Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons" and its 3 sequels. You don't have to read it, but I strongly encourage it. You will learn more about Trisana Jackson. But, I will vaguely mention what happens in "Stargates, Dragons, and Amazons" in this story.)

"The Unexplainable"

Ch.1

****

(The Plateau, 1920's)

The Tree House

"Marguerite, I'd hurry up if I were you!" Roxtin said from down bellow.

Challenger, Roxtin, Malone, and Veronica were waiting semi-patiently for Marguerite, who was doing anything to hold up today's little "field trip".

"What's the hurry?" she asked.

"Challenger, why are we in a hurry?" Veronica asked.

"He's probably just anxious, is all," Malone said.

"It's just a harmless experiment that could probably ending up getting us all killed," Marguerite said, reaching her friends.

"What, like last weeks?" Roxtin asked, teasingly, as they started walking into the forest.

"That wasn't even an experiment. It was an accident at any rate," Challenger said, defending himself.

"Yeah, one that blew out the electrical fence for three days," Malone pointed out, grinning.

"I still managed to fix it," he said, in a dignified tone.

****

(The SGC, Present)

Infirmary

Trisana Jackson busily filed several medical files. She had offered to help Dr. Fraiser filing. Trisana was in her 9th month in her second pregnancy. The first she had given birth to a set of twin girls. Both have Tris's auburn hair, and their father's, Dr. Daniel Jackson's, blue eyes. Once Trisana finished, she went over to Dr. Fraiser. Where she was playing with the twins.

"Janet, do you need anything else done?" she asked.

"I think that's it. The infirmary is pretty slow today. Why don't you go take a nap. The strain on the taking care of the twins and the pregnancy shows," Dr. Fraiser said.

Tris nodded. "I think I will," she said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't. Hope and Faith are the sweetest babies I have ever seen," Janet said.

"They're just acting sweet. When they get home, that's when they become little terrors," Tris said, as she tickled Faith, then Hope. The two girls giggled.

"We'll be fine. Go to sleep," Dr. Fraiser urged.

Suddenly a voiced echoed through the base. "Incoming traveler,"

Tris took the twins, one on either side of her, holding their mother's hand, and walked out of the infirmary.

"Or don't" Janet said to herself, smiling, watching the three girls leave.

****

'Gate Room

"General Hammond?" Tris asked.

"SG-1 arriving ahead of schedule,"

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

He laughed. "Everything went right for once."

She smiled. The girls giggled. Hammond looked down at the twins, grinned, and winked. Five very familiar figures stepped out of the wormhole. The twins got excited at the site of their father. The Stargate disengaged.

The twins ran to Daniel. He took off his hat and gear and kneeled down. Daniel swept them up off their feet and kissed them each.

"What happened?" Hammond asked.

"The Tok'ra came to our rescue, sir," Colonel O'Neill said, pointing to the fifth member.

"Again," Jacob said.

"Jacob Carter, it's nice to see you again," Trisana said.

"As is you, Trisana," he said, in his Goa'uld voice.

"Debriefing as soon as you're all ready," Hammond said.

They all nodded. Daniel came over to Tris, who carried Faith in his arms, and held Hope's hand. Hammond, Jacob, Major Carter, Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c walked out of the 'Gate Room. Daniel kissed Trisana softly.

"That was the longest 48 hours I have ever experienced," she said.

Daniel grinned and kissed her again.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"The Unexplainable"

Ch. 2

****

(The Plateau, 1920's)

Somewhere not to far from the Tree House

"Tell me again, Challenger, why we must go all of the way out here to do this experiment?" Marguerite panted.

"I don't want anything else to get broken," he responded.

"What kind of experiment?" Veronica asked.

"I am attempting to make this machine work. I'm calling it a Tesearect Machine. I am going to see if it can mold space and time to my will. According to my calculations, it should be able to work," Challenger explained. He spotted a small clearing ahead. "This looks like the perfect spot."

They started unpacking the equipment and Challenger started getting to work.

****

(The SGC, Present)

Major Carter's Lab 

"Sam, what on earth are you doing?" Trisana asked, carrying her great-great-great-grandmother's journal, which contained spells and things. "Didn't General Hammond tell SG-1 we're relieved of duty till the baby is born?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to finish this project first," Samantha said.

"What is it?" Tris asked.

"A Tesearect device," she answered.

At that moment Colonel O' Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, carrying the twins baby bag, and the twins arrived at the doorway.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"I know, sir. I'm almost finished," she said. The five clabbered inside the lab. "It's finished, sir"

"Sweat, turn it on," Jack said.

Sam nodded and paced out goggles. Once everyone put them on, she turned on the device. The device charged up. A swirl of blue lights circled the room. The people crowded in the room disappeared.

****

(The Plateau, 1920's)

Somewhere not to far from the Tree House

"Is it ready yet, Challenger?" Roxtin asked, finishing up the unpacking.

"I believe it is," he said, excitedly. 

He flipped a switch. A swirl of blue light displayed in front of them. 7 figures appeared before the explorers. The explorers quickly pointed their guns at SG-1. Daniel and Trisana blocked Faith and Hope to protect them. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c pointed zats at Challenger, Roxtin, Veronica, Malone, and Marguerite. 

"Hope, danger," Tris said to one of her daughters. A shield of energy shielded the baby. "Sam, what the hell happened?" Tris asked, giving Hope to Daniel and then stepping forward.

"Faith, danger," Daniel whispered to his other daughter. The same energy shield, shielded her.

"By the looks of their clothes, I believe we've been set back in time, again," Teal'c said.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Jack said, still pointing his zat, pointing it between Veronica and Roxtin.

"Jack, I think it would be a good idea to put down our weapons," Daniel said, holding the twins.

"Them first," he jerked his head toward the explorers.

They looked at one another, and then reluctantly put their guns away. SG-1 did the same.

"Who are you people?" Roxtin said.

"We're from the future, I think," Daniel said. "Um, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and my wife Trisana." he pointed to each member of SG-1 as he introduced his friends and wife to the strangers.

"I'm Dr. George Challenger," 

"You can just call me Roxtin," 

"I'm Veronica," she smiled at the twin girls. 

"Malone is fine," 

"I'm Marguerite,"

"Well, now that we've semi-formally introduced ourselves, does anybody know what happened?" Jack said.

Before anybody could open their mouths Tris said, "Guys, there are 3 Raptors headin' our way."

"How do you know that?" Malone asked.

"We'll explain once we get to safety," Jack said. He turned to Daniel and Sam. "Raptors?" The two shrugged.

"Come back to the Tree House. It's only a 10 minute walk from here. By the time the Raptors come here, we'll be long gone," Roxtin said.

SG-1 nodded. They quickly packed up and followed the explorers out of the clearing, weapons out and ready to kick some Raptor butt!

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"The Unexplainable"

Ch. 3

The Tree House, 1920's

"The twins are down for their nap," Daniel said, sitting down beside his pregnant wife. "You look like you could use a nap yourself, Honey."

"I feel like I could use one. It's probably a good idea, anyways. My powers would be stronger and I'd be more alert," Jack and Daniel helped her up. "You don't mind do you?" she turned to Veronica. She shook her head. "Now if you'll excuse me." 

Trisana walked out of the dinning room and into the same room the twins were sleeping in. Faith and Hope were sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed. Tris slipped under the covers beside the babies.

"So, you guys are explorers. Who go to different planets through some round ring thing called a Stargate?" Marguerite said, after SG-1 explained there story.

"How is that possible?" Malone asked. 

"Keep it short and simple, Major," Jack said to Sam.

Daniel and Sam grinned at the Colonel. Teal'c merely lifted his left eyebrow and inclined his head.

"A Stargate produces a wormhole between two Stargates. Matter is generally turned into energy, but turns back into matter once someone or something has reached the other Stargate," Sam explained. She turned to Jack and said, "How was that, sir?"

"Very good, Major," Jack said.

"Thank you, sir," Sam said.

Challenger nodded in understanding. The other explorers still seemed confused.

"Yeah, I don't understand what she says half of the time either," Jack said, seeing the looks on their faces.

"How long is it until Trisana has her baby?" Veronica asked.

"Her due date was set for yesterday," Daniel said. "So we're expecting her to go into labor any time now."

"Just to for warn you guys, don't call her Trisana. She doesn't like it very much. She likes to be called Tris," Sam said.

"And, Tris has been getting cranky a lot lately because of the twins have been keeping her up at night. So, just watch what you say or do around her right now," Daniel added.

"We appreciate the warning," Challenger said.

"Where were you while she was taking care of the babies?" Marguerite asked Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson was off-world with us," Teal'c supplied.

"SG-1 was on a different planet millions of light-years away for a 48 hour mission," Daniel explained.

"Alright, I want you Carter, Teal'c, and Dr. Challenger to try and find a way to get us back to the year 2003," Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir," Major Carter nodded. She looked at Challenger.

He nodded, "I'll do my best. Now if you will follow me to my lab, I imagine you guys are eager to get home" He got up.

The two got up and followed him to his lab. Daniel looked up at the Colonel, then to Marguerite, Roxtin, Veronica, and Malone. Roxtin, who had been standing, took Sam's seat, which was next to Daniel. Jack, then, took Challenger's seat, that was across from Sam, now Roxtin.

"So, what do you guys do when you're not being chased by dinosaurs?" Daniel asked.

"Try and find a way home, I guess," Roxtin said.

"I see you haven't found one yet," Jack said.

"You're very observant, Colonel," Marguerite said.

"It's one of his best qualities," Daniel grinned.

To be continued . . . 


	4. Ch4

"The Unexplainable"

Ch. 4

****

The Tree House, 1920's

Trisana slept longer than the twins. Hope and Faith slowly got off the bed and walked clumsily into the main room. They found their father, Colonel O'Neill, Veronica, Roxtin, Marguerite, and Malone chatting about their adventures, while sipping cups of tea and coffee. Daniel spotted the twins toward them. He got up, walked toward them and hugged them both.

"Is mommy still asleep?" he asked them.

"Ya!" they said in unison. (A/N: They have that freaky twin thing goin' already)

He smiled, kissed them both, and then said, "Well, let's let her sleep." he smelled something gross and familiar. "Excuse me. These two need a diaper change."

"I'll help," Veronica offered.

"Okay," Daniel said slowly. "Here, you get Faith. She's not as fussy as Hope."

Daniel grabbed the baby bag and holding Hope's hand. Veronica followed suite, holding Faiths hand.

Once the twins were changed, Tris had woken up. She caught Jack reading her great-great-great-grandmother's journal/spell book. She crept behind him.

"Enjoying yourself, Jack?" she said.

Jack jumped, throwing the book into the air. Tris caught it. She smiled.

"Don't do that!" he said.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Carter, Teal'c, Malone, and Challenger are trying to figure a way home. Danny is with Veronica, who is helping him change and feed the twins. Marguerite and Roxtin went for a swim before the sun goes down," he said.

"Why didn't you volunteer to help with the twins?" Tris asked.

"I've changed enough dirty diapers to last me a life time, thank you very much," he said. "I see that nap did you some good."

"It did," Tris said. "So, what exactly were you looking for in here?" she held up the journal.

"Nothing unparticular. I just wanted to see if you were holding any tricks up your sleeve." Jack said.

"And?" Tris asked, setting the book down and folding her arms.

"You're clean," he said.

"Why all of a sudden with the mistrust, Colonel?" she asked.

"I trust you!" he said. "It's just that you've held some useful spells back."

"When was that?" she asked, sitting beside him, still folding her arms.

"Like that protective shield thing with the rocks,"

"I didn't want to tell you about that until I was positive it worked. It did, and I told you." she told him. 

"I just wish there was a spell that could get us out of here," Jack said, trying to change the subject before she proved him wrong.

"Why do you want to leave so soon? This place is paradise. See it as a well needed and deserved vacation," Trisana said.

Marguerite and Roxtin came up through they elevator each carrying a basket full of fruit, veggies, and several freshly caught fish.

"We thought we'd catch dinner while we were out," Marguerite said, setting her basket down on the table.

"You're looking much better, Tris," Roxtin smiled.

"Thank you," Tris smiled. "Would you like some help cooking that?"

"Oh, no. We've got it taken care of," Roxtin said.

"You're our guest," Marguerite said. "Have you figured out a way to get home?"

"They're still workin' on it," Jack said.

"And if both of our scientist can't find a way, there's always my way," Tris said.

"I didn't find any spells in here," Jack said.

"You're right, there isn't. But I can always write one," she told him. "All of the spells in this journal were written by my great-great-great grandmother when she was alive."

"I think I'll have you work on a spell then. Just in case Sam and Challenger can't find a way," Jack said.

"Okay, I'll get right on it," Trisana said.

To be continued . . . 


	5. Ch5

"The Unexplainable"

Ch. 5

The Tree House, 1920's

The explorers and SG-1 sat around the dinning room discussing about Trisana and Daniel's wedding. Hope and Faith were playing with some toys that had been packed in their baby bag.

"How did you two meet?" Malone asked.

"Well, Stargate Command recruited me to help defend the earth from the Goa'uld because of my powers," Tris said.

"It took me a while to warm up to her, actually," Daniel said.

"He was pretty shy when he was around her in the beginning," Jack said. "But, the two were so obvious that they had fallen in love with each other."

"After I was rapped, my powers were low from our previous mission so I was vulnerable that night, we finally decided to tell each other how we felt about one another," Tris said.

"A month later she got pregnant with the twins," Sam said.

"How did you propose?" Veronica asked Daniel.

"Well, I knew her favorite fairy tale is Cinderella. So, with the help from Sam, Jack, Dr. Fraiser, and General Hammond, I managed to collect enough money to have a glass blower make a glass slipper," Daniel looked at Tris and smiled.

Tris smiled back. "We're both hopeless romantics," She said to them.

"You two seem like the perfect couple," Malone said.

"Well, we certainly have had our moments," Tris said. "Both the good and the bad."

"What do you mean?" Marguerite asked.

"After I was rapped and once I found out I was pregnant with Faith and Hope, I got shot by a poisoned arrow. If it wasn't for the Colonel and Teal'c I don't think I would be here now," Tris said.

"Hey, we helped to!" Sam said defensively.

"Then Daniel, here died," Jack said.

"I ascended, actually," Daniel said, noticing the explorers stunned faces. Seeing how this didn't help he continued, "I went to a higher plan of existence,"

"Daniel Jackson interfered to save Abydos from Anubis, therefore he descended back to earth," Teal'c spoke up.

"He didn't follow the rules while he was up there. He wasn't supposed to interfere what we were doing down here," Sam said, pointing to the ceiling. "So they sent him back down here and he lost his memory."

"Like I could stand and do nothing while I watched Anubis do what he was doing," Daniel said.

"Once Daniel gained his memory back, I became pregnant again," Tris said.

"Well, technology has definitely has advanced in the 80 year gap," Marguerite said.

SG-1 nodded, but didn't say anymore. Hope got up from playing and walked slowly to Tris. The baby yawned and rested her head on her mother's belly. Faith followed her sister, but walked to Daniel. She yawned too.

"Okay, you two. Time for bed," Daniel swooped Faith and Hope up in his arms and went to the bedroom they had used before.

"So, you never told us what powers you had, Tris," Roxtin said.

"You don't believe I have any, do you?" Trisana asked.

"Well, you really haven't used any of them," Challenger said.

"That's because I am supposed to only use them when I need them. I don't want to take any chances," she told them.

She glanced around and saw disbelief on the explorers faces.

"Fine, I'll just show you. I'm willing to take the risk," Tris said, as Daniel stepped back into the living room.

"You're willing to risk what?" he asked his wife as he sat next to his favorite red-head.

"Our new friends here don't believe Tris about her powers," Jack said. "So she's gonna show 'em." 

Jack looked absolutely giddy. He always loved it when she uses her powers. Daniel looked into Tris's green eyes as she looked into his blue ones. He nodded in understanding. Daniel could never really stop Tris from doing whatever she wanted. She is very stubborn.

To be continued . . . 


	6. Ch6

"The Unexplainable"

Ch. 6

The Tree House, 1920's

"Let's see these powers of yours, then, Tris," Roxtin said.

"Okay," Trisana stretched out her hand. "I can control the elements. Water," a ball of water swirled in her palm. She squashed it. "Fire," a ball of fire burned where the water had been. She then squashed that too. "Lightening," Sparks of lightening jumped from finger to finger. She played with them, watching the explorers gasp in amazement while SG-1 smiled. Tris finally smashed the lightening. "Wind," a mini hurricane rose from her palm. Tris smashed it with both of her hands. "And last but not least, Earth," green vines grew from her wrist. A vine moved in front of Veronica. A yellow rose flourished. "Go ahead. Pick it off."

Veronica reluctantly cut the rose off. The rose vine quickly died and turned to dust.

"That rose will last for a few months," Tris smiled at Veronica. She turned to SG-1 and asked, "What else?"

"There's that feral thing you got," Jack said.

"Oh, right," She turned to the explorers. "I have these feral senses." Her eyes flashed from her green ones to her orange feral ones. They all jumped, except for SG-1. "I can see, smell, and hear far better than humans, or Goa'ulds," she grinned.

"Then there's the healing power you were actually born with before the experiments," Daniel said.

"I'm a mage. First one in 5 generations," Tris said.

"Hang on. What experiments?" Malone asked.

"I'll explain later. I'm not done telling you about my powers," she said. "I'm a Telepath, I can reach into people's minds," Seeing the nervous glances she got from their faces she added, "Don't worry, I never really use that one," Tris continued, "I'm also a Telekinetic, which means I can move objects with my mind," she turned to her friends and said, "Have I missed any? It's been so long since I used my powers."

"No, I think that's it," Sam said.

"What about the experiments?" Marguerite asked.

"There was a genetic science division of our government called Geneomex. My father took me there. I'm not sure why. But, a week later I developed my other powers. Over time they merged with my magical power, which made them a little easier to deal with, I suppose," Tris explained.

"The doctor who worked on her enhanced her DNA," Sam asked.

"Why would your father do something like that?" Challenger asked.

"I'm not sure. But there's a way to find out," she said.

"How?" Roxtin asked.

"First I need 5 candles placed in a circle and, Jack, I'm gonna need the journal," Tris said. "I'm gonna summon a spirit."

"Whose spirit are you going to summon, Trisana," Teal'c asked.

"My fathers. I'd like some answers. And you know to call me Tris, Teal'c," she answered calmly.

Jack came back with the journal and Veronica placed the five candles in a circle, and then lit them. Samantha helped Tris up. Jack handed the book to her. Everyone stood next and behind her.

"K, here it goes," she said.

She flipped through the book and found the spell. She took a deep breath and read aloud: '_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the great divide'

Tris snapped the book closed as a gust of wind swirled around inside the circle of candles. Three small lights floated in the air, and then Tris's father appeared in front of the group.

To be continued . . . 


	7. Ch7

"The Unexplainable"

Ch. 7

The Tree House, 1920's

"Hi, Michael," Trisana said.

"It's Dad to you," The transparent image of Tris's father said.

"Well, you never were much good for earning that title," Tris said, icily.

"I believe I earned it,"

"Yeah, till I was three years old," Tris said. 

A wind started to pick up. Gusts of wind swirled around the Tree House.

"Tris . . . ," Jack warned.

"Why'd you summon me, Tris," Michael said. "To give me a guilt trip?"

"No, I summoned you because I think it's about time I got some answers," she said.

"What do you want to know?" he asked patiently. 

"I wanna' know why you took me to Geneomex?"

"I was afraid of what you might have turned into," Michael said simply.

"For healing people?" Daniel asked. "What bad things ever came from doing that?"

"It wasn't just that. It was the spells and god knows what else," Michael said.

"Okay, so after the experiment and once you found out what the side affects were, you got so friggin' scared, you just killed yourself? Nice work, Pops," Jack said.

"It wasn't like that," Michael pleaded.

"From my point of view, it was exactly like that," 

The wind picked up even more. Some lightning flashed by a window. Challenger walked to the window and looked outside.

"There's not a cloud in the sky," he said.

"Tris calm down," Samantha said to her friend. Then she turned to Challenger and the others, "The elements Tris controls tends to grow out of hand when she gets angry. They're tied to her emotions."

Daniel stood next to Trisana, holding on to her arm. He whispered into her ear, "Tris, the baby. You don't know how this is affecting our baby."

She nodded and took a deep breath. The winds slowly died away and the lightning ended. Tris glanced at her transparent father.

"You can leave now, Michael. I think if found the answer to my question," she said.

"Alright, then," Michael sighed, and vanished.

"Well, that was interesting," Marguerite commented.

"Are you alright, Honey?" Daniel asked.

She nodded and then said, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night everyone."

Daniel kissed his wife before she left to their temporary bedroom.

"Good night," they all called after her.

Tris woke up in the middle of the night, not knowing why. Daniel was not lying in bed, but had been feeding one of the twins. For a moment she thought Faith's cries had woken her up. She then felt the blankets around her were wet. Tris yelped in pain as she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her belly area; her first contraction.

"Daniel, I think I'm going into labor!" Tris said frantically.

To be continued . . . 


	8. Ch8

"The Unexplainable"

Ch. 8

The Tree House, 1920's

By the time Trisana had her third contraction, the others had woken up. Immediately Daniel had put everyone to work. He had Sam, Veronica, and Marguerite help him make sure that Tris was comfortable as they could make her. Jack, Teal'c, Roxtin, Challenger, and Malone took care of the twins; who wanted to be with there mother and refused to go back to sleep.

"Okay, Honey, hang in there," Daniel told his wife.

"Just try and relax," Veronica said.

"That's real easy for you to say," Tris said, doing her breathing exercises.

Tris yelled in pain as she had another contraction.

"You're doing great," Sam said, holding one of Tris's hands

Tris nodded as she did her breathing exercises.

"I've been thinking, if this one is going to have any magic," Trisana said, between breathes. "I haven't experienced anything strange during this pregnancy."

"There might be a good chance that the powers will come later though, right?" Veronica asked, holding the other one of Tris's hand as she had another contraction.

"Um, yeah. This one could be an Academic mage. It would be the first in my family in six generations," Tris said.

"Well, what's the difference between Academic and your type of mage?" Marguerite asked, wiping Tris's sweat with a damp, cold cloth. 

"I'll tell ya later," Tris said.

"Well, it looks like you won't have to be in labor for long, Honey," Daniel said. "The baby is already crowning. Get ready to push when I say."

Tris nodded, breathing heavily. 

"Veronica, could you get the scissors from Challengers lab. I need them cleaned. They're for cutting the Umbilical Cord," he asked her. 

She nodded and left. Marguerite took Veronicas place, and held Tris's hand.

"Okay, Tris, push!" Daniel said.

She pushed as hard as she could. But, the baby didn't come out.

"One more big push," he told her.

Tris nodded and pushed harder until finally a baby's cry filled the entire room. Samantha gave the scissors to Daniel and held the baby. He cut the Cord. Daniel placed the newborn into his wife's arms.

"It's a boy, Tris," Daniel said.

Everyone was overcome with happiness.

"What are you going to name him?" Marguerite asked.

"You name him. It's only fair," Daniel kissed his wife gently on the cheek.

"Okay," Tris thought hard. "How about Gabriel?"

"Gabriel Jackson. I like it," Veronica said.

"It's got a nice ring to it," Sam said.

"I'm gonna sleep now. If that's alright with everyone?' Tris said.

"Of course," Daniel kissed her forehead and took Gabriel to clean him up. Tris immediately fell asleep.

To be continued . . . 


	9. Ch9

"The Unexplainable"

Ch. 9

The Tree House, 1920's

Trisana had slept all of the day and most of the night. Only waking to eat and feed the Jackson's new son, Gabriel. That morning Tris's strength was back. She woke up finding everyone in Challenger's lab. He and Sam seem to still trying to find a way for SG-1 and the Jackson clan home.

"Hey, any progress on finding a way home?" Tris asked.

"Hi," Sam looked up. "So far all we've been able to figure out how we got transported here in the first place."

"And . . ." 

"We turned on our Tesearect device at the same time. We turned on ours first, that's why we got sent in time. If Challenger turned on his device first, then Marguerite, Veronica, Malone, Roxtin, and himself would have been sent forward to our time," Sam explained.

"So, how do we get home?" Jack asked.

"We haven't figured that part out yet, sir," she said.

"Well, I think that you guys could use a break. I was going to go down and take a bath with Veronica and Marguerite and I was going to bring the girls. So, you're more than welcome to come along, Sam," Tris said.

"That sounds great. Count me in!" Sam said.

Tris handed baby Gabriel to Daniel. 

"We'll be back soon," Tris said to Daniel.

She kissed him, then Gabriel gently. Tris took the twins and went down to the body of water nearest to the Tree House, with Sam closely behind.

****

(Body of Water)

The four women graciously took off their clothes, leaving only their undergarments, and splashed into the cooling water. The two twin girls played in the shallow part and being closely watched by Tris.

"What are you guys going to do if you don't find away home?" Veronica asked.

"Colonel O Neill is having me write a spell," Tris said. "Just in case Sam and Challenger can't find the scientific route home, he's willing to take the magical route."

Sam shook her head slightly.

"What?" Marguerite asked.

Tris glanced over at Sam.

"The last time I tried writing my own spell we all ended up in Antarctica,"

"So, what's wrong with that?" Marguerite asked.

"I was supposed to transport us to another planet," Tris said. 

"The Stargate wasn't working and we needed to get to a certain planet," Sam explained. 

The two nodded in understanding.

"It could work this time. I've been getting better at writing my own spells," Tris said.

Sam snorted. Tris splashed her in retaliation. Sam, in turn, splashed her back. Then Marguerite and Veronica joined in on the fun.

****

(Tree House, 1920's)

After several more hours of hard work Sam sighed.

"Oh, it's no use! There is no way home for us!" she said.

"Okay, well, Option A is out of the question," Jack said. "How's Option B coming along?"

"Great!" Tris said, carrying Gabriel in a sling. "I've finally finished it. It should take us home. I've fixed the glitches." 

"Excellent!" Jack said. "Carter, gather up the Teal'c, Danny and the girls please. We're going home!"

Sam nodded tiredly and left. Tris stepped next to Challenger and said:

"I'd thought I'd let you know. You guys will find a way home for yourselves. I'm not sure how or when, the details in those two areas are a little sketchy. But, you will get home. All of you."

Challenger nodded. At that moment Sam came back with Teal'c, Daniel, Hope and Faith came crowding in.

"Everyone hold hands," Tris instructed. They all held hands. She looked at Challenger, Marguerite, Malone, Veronica, and Roxtin. "Remember what I told you."

Challenger nodded. Marguerite, Malone, Veronica, and Roxtin glanced at him.

"Remember what?" Marguerite asked.

"I'll tell you later," Challenger said.

"Here it goes," Tris took in a deep breath. 

_"A time for everything,_

And to everything it's place.

Return what has been moved through Time and Space"

SG-1 and the Jackson family were overwhelmed with waves of blue and white light.

****

(SGC, Present)

Major Carter's Lab

The waves of blue and white light transported them to their own time and back into Sam's lab. The group looked around. Everything was the same as when they got transported to the Plateau. Including the day and time.

"Well, that was a nice little vacation," Jack said.

"Should we tell Hammond what happened?" Tris asked.

"We have to. He's gonna know why one minute you're pregnant and the next you're. . ." Daniel said.

"Not," Tris helped out.

"Okay, let's go," Jack said.

"This is gonna be an interesting Debriefing," Sam muttered to Tris as they started heading for the Briefing Room.

She nodded, grinning.

****

The End

I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!


End file.
